The Story of Us
by Wicket
Summary: This is my 1st fanfic and I have rated it R for the 2 bad words I used :) Please R&R!! (Be gentle it's my first time). Remy/Rogue (POV) Will their relationship hold up against jealous people?


*This is all thoughts in Rogue's head, so there are no accents for both her and Remy*  
  
It has been about a year since Remy and I had left the X-Men. We still keep in touch by the usual things you would do…calling, having lunch dates with our closest friends and of course the yearly Christmas card fiasco. Sometimes I really do miss the majority of them, but then I really think about it and I remember why Remy and I left in the first place.  
  
Charles always wanted the best for me and Remy. He told us that many times, but I could also tell just by the way he treated us. I always thought of him as a father, kind of funny when you consider who I call my family, Charles my father, Raven my mother and Kurt my loving brother. Makes me giggle just thinking about how I finally have a family. Anyway, two and a half years ago he gave us the best present anyone could have ever given us, he found a way to negate my powers. And not only that, he made it so I could pick and choose which ones to nullify, so I could still touch my beautiful Remy and not loose my other powers at the same time. When I found this out I just wanted to scream it from the mountaintop! It seemed like everyone was so happy for not only me but Remy too. Like I said it "seemed". There was one person who couldn't stand it, and she would later try to ruin my life.  
  
I never saw us as being friends right from the day I met Jean. She seemed so high and mighty and I was just a river rat from Mississippi. She seemed to have everything a girl could dream of…wonderful family, a steady handsome boyfriend, wide range of the most popular things-I mean everything. The one thing we did have in common was our sense of humor. I have to at least admit to that. So we struck up a friendship, and we began to hang out so much that we were nearly were inseparable. Then I met Remy, the love of my life. Luckily he and Scott got along real well, so from that point on it was the four of us.  
  
The first year of our friendship was wonderful! We all used to go out all the time and we had so much fun just being silly. Remy and I got as close as we could safely, because at that point I still had no control over my powers. He insisted though that he loved me and would wait for me forever. Just sitting and thinking about him right now makes me feel so wonderful inside. He is the best thing that could have ever happened to me and I love him more than life itself.  
  
Our only problem is that right after the first year Charles taught me to control my powers and the first person I told was of course Remy. He was so happy for me. Even after I told him he just grabbed my hand and just held it to his heart. We stood there for what seemed like to be an eternity until I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him. I had never felt love like that in my whole life. I couldn't stop smiling after! It was so wonderful I can't even describe it. After smiling like a goon for about ten minutes Remy said I should go let Jean know the good news, so I did.  
  
When I got to the boathouse where Jean and Scott were living it was really quiet but I didn't think much of it. I knocked on the door and Scott answered. I told him about my powers and he immediately pulled me into a bear hug. I have never felt so weird and uncomfortable-ever. I pulled away as fast as I could without being too obvious. All I could think was that maybe I was just reading into it too much. I asked where Jean was and he just pointed to the den. I thanked him and walked over to her. Right away I could tell by her demeanor that they had been fighting, and when Scott walked in and sat down in the chair furthest away from her I could tell it had been a bad one.  
  
I should have known by her reaction that our friendship was dwindling but I thought that maybe it was just the fight she and Scott were having. Jean just looked at me coldly and said 'Great, now you and Remy can fuck, and the "men" in this house can quit fantasizing about you'. I couldn't believe she had said that. She clearly was speaking of Scott when she said "men", but I thought she was just trying to hurt Scott, and I happened to be the first woman through the door. I just backed out and said 'See ya' to both of them. Like I said before, I should have known.  
  
From that day on things were never the same. It almost seemed like Jean would go out of her way to put me down only to follow up with a 'Just Kidding'. I knew that she really wasn't but at the time she was a very convenient friend. I know that sounds mean, but heck for the way she had been treating me she deserved it. She had a knack for being very tactless and putting her foot in her mouth. I had Remy and if I lost Jean as a friend it would be no problem for me. I had always been at my happiest when I was able to be alone and at the moment I was not willing to become part of her soap opera.  
  
Jean always had a real touchy personality. She was very self- conscious and very self-absorbed. She used to throw extravagant birthday parties for everyone in the house, only so that they would do the same for her for her birthday. Oh yeah, and if Charles didn't send her a dozen roses she would through a crying fit! It used to be a little joke around the mansion to see how long she would go before she would be bawling in the bathroom about how she didn't get the flowers she expected. She used to treat Scott real bad too. He was a nice guy, and I don't think that he deserved it.  
  
One day Remy and I were at their house and Jean had gone out of the room. Scott immediately said, "You know I am only with her because life is so comfortable right now." He proceeded to tell Remy that he was real lucky to find such a catch, and if we ever broke up that he would be all over me in a second. I had already told Remy I felt like he had more than friendly feelings toward me, but he never worried about it. Remy coolly responded to Scott by saying, "I know, she is wonderful isn't she?" I just wanted to get out of that situation as quick as possible.  
  
It just got more and more uncomfortable with him. Scott started going out of his way to catch me alone or to make some sort of physical contact with me. I know Jean could sense what was going on and I know she thought I was doing it. I found out later that she used to fight with Scott all the time about me because he had mentioned on more than one occasion that he fantasized about me. Jean never spoke a word to me about it, and I almost wish she had, I might have been able to set Scott straight.  
  
Then Remy asked me to marry him, and of course I said yes. I asked Jean to be my maid of honor and she said OK, and then didn't talk about it for a long time. I would have asked Kitty but I thought, correctly, that if I didn't ask Jean she would through a typical tantrum. Shortly after I asked Jean is when all hell broke loose.  
  
Remy and I had gone out for the day and when we came back Ororo pulled me aside and she was the first one to tell me what had happened. Apparently Jean and Scott had a huge fight and had broken up. Scott had packed all of her things and had left them on the front porch for her to pick up. Jean had gone around the entire mansion and told everyone that I had cheated on Remy with Scott and that is the reason why Scott broke up with her. I couldn't believe what I was hearing! I had the most wonderful man in the world. Why on earth would I try to destroy that? Jean couldn't realize that she was just an awful person and Scott had finally seen the light.  
  
I immediately went and told Remy the situation and he told me that he didn't believe it for a second and I didn't have to worry about losing him. I have to add again-what an amazing man I have! Remy proceeded to tell me that he never liked Jean and that he thought she was a caddy prude. I can't say I was shocked to hear that this is the way he felt about her, I always knew he disliked her…just not to that extent. He told me that things would be fine in the end and that Jean would get what was coming to her. He even added with a smile that he thought her voice was really nasal too.  
  
I felt so much better after he said all of that to me. I decided to ignore the lies Jean was telling because as long as my man had faith in me why waste time on her? Little by little each of the other X-Men started approaching me and telling me that they didn't believe her for a second and that they always knew she was a bitch. Oh man did that ever bring a smile to my face. Her plan had absolutely backfired! I guess it helps to just be honest and kind to people, it will always prevail.  
  
Charles called me into his office the next day and told me that he knew she was lying. He went into her mind without her knowing and found out for himself. I am so glad that he had approached me about this. With Charles knowing the truth I knew that everything would be fine. He told me that I should just ignore her and go on with life as if everything were fine. So I did.  
  
Things went on for a year like that. She would still try to spread rumors about me and more and more people were breaking their friendships with her. Later in the year we all found out that her father was leaving her mother and I think that made her pity herself a little more so the lies got worse. Everyone could see that she was just trying to vent on someone and unfortunately it was me who she picked. Scott came up to me one day and told me that he was really sorry for everything that happened. We had a long conversation about how he felt that he unwillingly started her whole rant by telling her about his true feelings for me. He said he never would have acted out on his feelings while I was taken, and that he respected the unity that Remy and I had.  
  
I feel that the talk that Scott and I had really cleared things up for us. It was a talk that we should have had right from the start. Shortly after that he started dating a different woman, a real sweet gal, someone who he really deserved and he was happy.  
  
Remy and I got married last October and it was the most beautiful wedding. I will never forget the look on his face as I came down the isle. It truly was the happiest day of my life! Kitty was my maid of honor in the end and she was who I really wanted to be at my left. She understood why I didn't ask her first, especially after the rant Jean threw when Scott kicked her out. Kitty was so helpful and just wonderful with everything.  
  
Jean eventually got demoted at the mansion and due to her lack of finances she had to pick up 2 other jobs just to afford the lifestyle she thought she deserved. She has had many failed relationships since, and that comes as no shock to anyone around her. She tried later to be my friend again, and I was smart enough to know that it wasn't a real friendship, just like the first one. I just ignored her like Charles told me to, and I was truly happy.  
  
I found out later that she was always jealous of me and I should have picked up on it myself. She started cutting her hair and styling it the same as me and even dressing like me. I was just flattered at the time and actually I still am. If she wants to be like me than that must mean I am pretty damn wonderful, how's that for a self-esteem booster!  
  
Right now Remy and I are still married, it has been almost 3 months since we got married and Remy and I have decided that it is time to start a family, and we actually have a little one on the way. We moved out to a beautiful house not too far from the mansion, and it is what I had always dreamed of having. Life couldn't be better for Remy and me. I did finally get my revenge on Jean, I had everything she ever dreamed of, and we all know that living well is the best kind of revenge.  
  
End 


End file.
